fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Azure (TLKW)
|-|Summary= Azure is a Risen King who received her power upon the advent of the Cycle of Kings itself. As the individual who chose to bear the world's burden as it strove to heal from the wounds it sustained during the Cataclysm, she reincarnates alongside each new iteration of the world as it is created by the Cycle, accumulating experience and knowledge of its inhabitants' struggles and of the dangers that skulk its core and fringes alike. In addition to leaving subtle impacts upon the world that follows from each of her deaths, Azure has made a raison d'etre of ultimately finding a way to create a world not burdened by the sins of the past. For countless millennia has this persisted, each cycle ending as the world's clock is spun back, yet even her will slowly, gradually eroded, as more and more revelations regarding the actual nature of the Cycle she had a hand in created: and of the primeval god-like beings Soul and Null, whose eternal conflict brought about the Convergence and thus the Cycle's creation: made the world's suffering seem more and more insurmountable, woven into the fabric of the world itself. Yet, at her lowest point, Azure finally met the final Petitioners, and came to understand that this current Cycle was her final chance, before it all came undone, and reality returned with a vengeance... |-|Backstory= (As of now, lost in a fog. Will be expanded upon greatly as the real-world players discover more of it.) |-|Appearance= Slightly taller and more athletically built than average for her physical age, Azure retains the silver-white hair of the elven half of her heritage, cut to shoulder length and usually kept tucked away from the eyes. Both eyes are a violet-grey mauve hue, and continued use of curative magic and exposure to Soul has left her entirely free of scars or physical wear the majority of the time (she notes, with some distress, how unnatural it makes her seem relative to the 'normal' people she wishes to continue to be.) She does tend to accrue heavy scarring over the course of extended sojourns when traveling alone, however, due to her natural recuperative abilities not being rooted in tapping Soul. Her typical ensemble, while out on the job, is reserved and meant to communicate a regal, stoic austerity, consisting of a mithryl cuirass, vambraces, half-mask over the top half of the face, and greaves, all with dark lacquer to preserve it, worn over a white three-tailed surcoat. The underclothing of this ensemble- a black undertunic and leggings, a chainmail-gambeson combo, and thigh-length soft leather boots- are meant to fulfill the dual functions of being protective, in case the first layer of armor is breached, and protective/breathable for long stretches of time spent traveling the road, whether on the Material Plane or some other, distant horizon. The whole of this rather drab get up is sharply punctuated with the streak of color afforded by her royal blue hooded cloak, more so than by the faint golden accents to her armor. Most of Azure's other get-ups, apart from the signature "default" outfit, share a similar sort of solemnity and practicality-based approach, tending towards cold and neutral tones. Though very seldom offered the chance to due to the nature of her own world and of the overriding paranoia it has afflicted her with, Azure nonetheless does enjoy exercising a more visible feminine side when downtime permits. A light pink hair dye, visibly worn flowers, and more prevalent whites and lighter blues in an outfit are non-verbal cues she might use to express the rare spell of positive temperament, if it can be reasonably assured to not be exploited by some potential adversary. |-|Quotes= |-|Personality= Taciturn and reserved, Azure is an individual of deadly serious and impassioned commitments, and no commitment in her life has been more lasting or necessitated by the nature of her world than that of the pursuit of justice. Often, this brings her into direct conflict with whatever local authorities are present, even decent folk who cannot boast to be in any position to enact the merciless, often less-than-legal vengeance that many of her most vile marks are deemed deserving of, and so Azure largely shies away from any kind of public engagement whatsoever. Acclimation to this state of affairs, in combination with a myriad of unresolved regrets and past traumas for which no adequate support has ever been present, has in turn contributed to a level of emotional stunting that has persisted in spite of her immense age and experience. Ultimately, this results in an outward demeanor akin to a spiked shell, seemingly cold, aloof, and unfeeling for want of understanding how one associates ordinarily with others in times of peace, or within the context of ordinary day-to-day life: the world consists, in this ordinary mode of being, only of those who escape punishment, those complicit in their escape, and those willing to bring them to justice. If one works, even unwittingly, to impede this pursuit in any capacity, their transgression is deemed near-unforgivable, and Azure reacts with corresponding bitterness. Yet, it is not as though she lacks self-awareness in her ancientness regarding her short-comings, and these have over time led to the development of chronic self-doubt. In combination with the aforementioned traits, self-loathing, and a martyr complex borne of the simple truth that she will, one day, return to fight again, she tends towards a persona in many ways precisely the opposite of her usual demeanor in the company of either those that seem obviously innocent of any wrongdoing, or those that can persuade her of their justice. In such company, the overall level of restraint and politeness she maintains approaches the level usually expected of a servant, apologetic and people-pleasing under the functional pragmatic mantra of "if this is the right thing to do, then it must be done- if I am the only one who will do it, then I must do it." Individuals who are both kind and outgoing enough, and that survive long enough, to receive a more full and confident version of this Sweetheart act are exceptionally few and far between within her home verse of origin- though, a turn of fortune seems to have finally brought one such individual into her life. The process of such a frozen heart slowly thawing has at last begun in recent times, though learning how to be human again is an uphill battle, to be certain... |-|Personal Stats= Date of Birth: September 15, 1916 Birthplace: Marseilles, France Height: 1.74 meters/~5'8.5" Weight: 62.5 kg/~137.8 lbs. Likes: Tea, Sweets, Mystery/Detective Novels, Cats, Petrichor, Being Left Alone/With the Company of a Small Group of Trustworthy Allies Dislikes: Feeling Weak, Blind Eyes Turned to Atrocity, Most Religions, Being Embarrased Hobbies: Cooking, Counseling, Researching New Spells Values: *The most important thing is that the innocents of this world are spared the corruption of their innocence, or the exploitation of their naivete. *Those people that would come to propagate such crimes are monsters that exploit the social code to pressure law-abiding people into ignoring the everyday evils of their lives; such people deserve to be treated as such. *My own dignity and well-being is worth nothing, as I am cursed and debased and stained with the blood of a thousand crimes; certainly, at the very least, it is secondary to the happiness of the rest of the world. *Therefore, I must be willing to suffer whatever is necessary to right the world's wrongs. *There is no room for honor in a world this unforgiving; in battle, it is the one who emerges alive who continues to change the future... *...and if a better future does not lie on the horizon, then the whole of human suffering is meaningless. That cannot be accepted. Martial Status: In A Relationship (with Brave) Status: Alive (Currently captured by the Blades of Dawn) Affiliations: The Wings Alignment: Varies from Chaotic Neutral to Neutral Good MBTI: INFJ Color Identity: Blue, Black, Silver, Gold Powers and Stats |-|Early Adventures='Tier:' 6-C | Varies from 6-C up to 5-C Name: Azure (formerly Robyn) Origin: The Last Kingwar Gender: Female Age: Several thousands of years old (physically 18-19) Classification: Half-Elf, Magus, Risen King, Bearer of the Black Blade Powers and Abilities: Powers and Abilities: Attack Potency: Island level (As a CR 18, should be more than capable of defeating Plasma Oozes, and the like) | Varies from Island level up to Moon level (Even as a newly Risen King, would be capable of contending with an Aurii at the height of her potential) Speed: Transonic with FTL reactions and combat speed (Has kept up with pewter drakes, which in turn outpace vampires faster than the eye can track and have been compared in-verse to "oversized bullets"- can entirely evade Call Lightning and similarly powerful spells, and keep pace easily with Oma) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Can grapple with ogres and giants), Class K with Telekinesis (Pushed aside the maw of a 200 ton crimson worm) | Varies from Class 5 up to Class T Striking Strength: Island Class | Varies from Island Class up to Moon Class Durability: Island level | Varies from Island level up to Moon level Stamina: Superhuman (Has a massively reduced need for rest even without a Ring of Sustenance; can perform feats such as fending off an orc incursion upon a city gate without letting a single one past for hours on end, carry a wounded child over a field of burning coals without falling, and tear off her own finger, using other fingers on the same hand, without making substantial noise from the pain.) Range: Extended Melee Range with the Black Blade, Varies from several dozen to several hundreds of meters with Offensive Spells, Hundreds of Kilometers with Teleportation Intelligence: Genius (Possesses several lifetimes of years of accumulated adventuring experience, much of which is still readily available for recollection with the help of her Black Notebook) Standard Equipment: Includes a wide variety of weapons, armor, and gadgetry: - Equipment= *'Wanderer's Hood:' A deep blue hood, interwoven with rare plant fibers to render it as protective as a chain coif. Grants a small luck-based increase to her overall evasion, in addition to mitigating a telling blow (by converting it into an ordinary blow sustained) up to once before requiring recharging. *'Eyes of the Dragon:' A pair of gems that meld with the owner's own eyes while "worn". Grants her dramatically improved darkvision and low-light vision, as well as blindsense out to 60 feet, essentially automatically detecting anything to which she has a direct line of effect within the range of the blindsense. *'Amulet of Natural Armor +4:' An amulet that hardens the wearer's own body in response to incoming attacks, potentially ablating strikes received. *'Wanderer's Cloak:' A deep blue broad cloak, interwoven with rare plant fibers to render it as protective as a shield when used with her off-hand to catch incoming attacks. In addition to providing a heavy increase to general magic and status ailment resistance, it allows her to repeatedly make short-ranged teleports, which she makes good use of in combination with the highly mobile fighting style her talents afford. *'Unfettered Shirt:' Grants a Freedom of Movement effect up to once per day before requiring recharging, in response to a dire situation. Essentially grants immunity to enemy grapples, paralysis and stun effects, and anything that would impede free motion for an extended period of time. *'Surcoat of Stars:' Worn with her armor, this royal white knight's coat grants a small increase to general resilience against magic and status effects. Additionally, it provides up to six detachable projectile weapons (functionally similar to +5 shuriken) before requiring recharging. *'Bracers of Sworn Vengeance:' Once per day, these bracers allow their wearer to swear an oath of vengeance against a target that has attacked them, granting a considerable bonus to damage dealt to them for an extended duration. *'Panther's Boots:' Thigh-high leather boots that provide the wearer a number of benefits, including: enhanced movement speed, enhanced jumping capacity, mitigation of harm wrought by alighting from great heights, and the ability to always land feet-first when falling, or otherwise as safely and conveniently as is possible. *'Ring of Force Shield +5:' Provides a highly effective, shield-like portable forcefield fitted over the hand the ring is worn on, fitted to project from it and deflect oncoming blows just like a physical shield. *'Ring of Protection +5:' Grants a protective barrier that deflects incoming attacks without requiring her movement. *'Extradimensional Recess:' The space surrounding her lost hand, metabolized as a dimensional pocket. Can store a small number of individual items: usually, this includes the Black Blade. *'Spell Tattoo (Physical Perfection +6):' Substantially boosts all physical parameters. Spell tattoos, while inherent and thus not sharable, are also immune to theft and misplacement. *'Spell Tattoo (Mental Superiority +6):' Substantially boosts all mental parameters. Spell tattoos, while inherent and thus not sharable, are also immune to theft and misplacement. - Other= *'Dusty Rose Prism Ioun Earring:' A tiny resonant stone, worn as an earring to prevent easy theft. Provides a small amount of additional insight regarding enemy attack patterns, boosting evasion. *'Orange Prism Ioun Earring:' A tiny resonant stone, worn as an earring to prevent easy theft. Provides a small increase in spell power. *'Pearly White Spindle Ioun Earring:' A tiny resonant stone, worn as an earring to prevent easy theft. Gradually recovers from wounds over time. *''Pale Green Prism Ioun Earring:'' A tiny resonant stone, worn as an earring to prevent easy theft. Increases overall competence in attacking, resisting hostile or adverse effects, general skills, and essentially all other fields. *'Lesser Metamagic Rod of Toppling:' Can be activated as part of casting a force-based spell to enable it to topple enemies struck, leaving them vulnerable to subsequent blows. *'Traveler's Anytool:' Seemingly a mundane 12-inch iron bar fitted with small mismatched plates along its length, this item's ensorcelments allow it to be folded and fitted into essentially any small mundane tool imaginable, retaining a supernatural degree of durability regardless of its current form. *'Handy Haversack:' An extra-dimensional pocket pouch capable of storing up to 12 cubic feet of items total. *'Lantern of Revealing:' A hooded lantern that dispels the invisibility effects of beings not recognized as allies within the light it casts. *'Elixir of Swimming:' Eldritch extract that improves the consumer's ability to swim and ford water for 1 hour upon consumption. *'Elixir of Vision:' Eldritch extract that improves the consumer's ability to perceive all manner of hidden details for 1 hour upon consumption. *'The Black Book:' A slender spellbook or apparently endless pages that triples as a diary and notebook for the various problems those she has come to know face. Throughout each incarnation of the world, by accumulating more and more knowledge of the struggles that individuals from various points in time face, Azure comes closer to a more harmonious and peaceful world, in coming to understand more deeply the underpinning cause of people's strife and reasons for going to war with one another. *'Adventurer's Gear:' Miscellaneous mundane gadgetry of use to adventurers: reinforced silk rope, ice salt, climbing gear, rations, a water flask, flint and steel, chalk, and other practically useful items.}} Weaknesses: *Various past traumas and regrets have stained her spirit, and if known can be exploited to massively undermine her otherwise seemingly insurmountable willpower. **In relation to the above, Azure is quick to mistrust and assume the worst about any given individual; possessing a memory that far outstrips other adventurers has alienated her from ordinary experience. Often, this only exacerbates otherwise-inconsequential mistakes and faux pas' in relations with other people. **She furthermore has difficulty expressing herself openly and honestly as a result of being closed off to the outside world, often seeming cold, indifferent, or unmotivated to outside viewers. This has resulted in unhealthy coping mechanisms for resolving new issues as they arise. *Though she has fought and won without them, a substantial amount of her power is derived externally from augments via her equipment, and depriving her of it can leave her relatively vulnerable. *Only has a limited amount of magical power with which to cast spells, before requiring rest to recharge it. *The power of her spells is proportional to her intellectual capacity and sharpness of mind- this is a double-edged sword in that effects that reduce her ability to think or concentrate clearly can negate her ability to cast spells. Feats: *- Notable Attacks and Techniques - - - Abilities= *'Arcane Pool:' Taps a latent well of mana, separate from that used to prepare spells, to achieve one of a multitude of effects: **'Imbue:' Applies a variety of enhancements to a wielded weapon. Can simply amplify accuracy and damage, or apply a variety of other effects, such as elemental properties, additional sharpness (including the dreaded Vorpal effect), self-animation (via the Dancing enchantment), and so forth. ***'Bane Blade:' Uniquely, Azure adds the Bane enchantment to her repertoire- when used, it applies dramatically increased accuracy and damage against enemies of a specific type, determined upon the initial enchantment. **'Arcane Accuracy:' Dramatically increases attack accuracy for a brief time, essentially guaranteeing that attacks land true. **'Hasted Assault:' Accelerates time, moving and attacking more quickly for a time. **'Prescient Attack:' Activated in conjunction with a successful strike, this ability automatically renders the targeted opponent flat-footed against successive strikes against *'Spell Combat (Greater):' Can seamlessly simultaneously spellcast and make melee attacks. Can optionally incur a minor accuracy penalty to dramatically increase her concentration. *'Spellstrike:' May deliver any Touch-range spell through a weapon strike, effectively applying both the weapon's damage and the spell's effect to the struck target. *'Improved Spell Recall:' Expends mana in order to recover a spent spell. *'Knowledge Pool:' By expending mana from this Arcane Pool as part of preparing spells, Azure may add spells not contained within her repertoire to her spells known until the next time that spells are prepared. *'Counterstrike:' When an enemy within melee range casts a spell, even if they successfully complete the spellcast, Azure may make one melee attack against them for free if not incapacitated. *'Favored Enemy (Evil Outsiders):' Her knowledge of the mannerisms and anatomy of fiends and similar creatures grants a boost in accuracy, damage, perception, stealth, and general knowledge against creatures of the Evil Outsider type. *'Track:' Special knowledge of the trails left by beasts of all types grants a small boost to tracking abilities. - Spells= Cantrips *'Arcane Mark:' Imposes a sigil upon a touched object or surface. *'Detect Magic:' Discerns magical auras in a 60-foot cone. More detailed information is acquired if the spell is concentrated on. *'Disrupt Undead:' Touches a target with a disrupting energy- if undead, it reacts to deal them typeless damage. *'Light:' Wreathes one touched object in light like a torch. *'Prestidigitation:' Performs various minor magical tricks. *'Unruly Bolt:' Unleashes a bolt of energy that continuously deals a small amount of a random elemental damage type over time. 1st Level *'Blade Tutor’s Spirit:' Mitigates penalties to her weapon accuracy, including those she willingly accepts. *'Expeditious Retreat:' Increases her movement speed for a limited time. *'Feather Fall:' Slows the descent of herself and nearby allies. *'Heroic Resolve:' Becomes considerably more resilient, outright negating lighter attacks. Oddly, is weak to/is bypassed by non-lethal or subdual attacks. *'Magic Missile:' Unleashes homing missiles of raw force that unerringly strike their targets. *'Obscuring Mist:' Creates a cloud of fog over a wide area that blocks line of sight and impairs ranged attacks. *'True Strike:' Her next attack is essentially guaranteed to hit. *'Windy Escape:' Negates the effects of a critical hit or precision strike she sustains via aerokinesis. 2nd Level *'Anticipate Thoughts:' Attunes herself to her enemy's mind in order to know their next move before they consciously process it. Increases her evasive abilities against a single target, as well as her accuracy should they fail to resist the mental intrusion. *'Bladed Dash:' Near-instantly blinks a short distance, making one melee attack at any point along the dash with greatly enhanced accuracy. *'Glitterdust:' Casts a tenacious dust into an area, dispelling all forms of invisibility and presence concealment for targets within and potentially blinding them. *'Invisibility:' Becomes invisible, and undetectable to all forms of visual detection, including even infrared and ultraviolet. Lasts for either several minutes, or until her next offensive action. *'Mirror Image:' Creates several illusory duplicates and afterimages that take blows that would harm her instead. *'Resist Energy:' Increases the target's resistance to one type of elemental damage for a time. *'Web:' Fills the target area with supernaturally sturdy webbing, trapping those that attempt to pass through. 3rd Level *'Daylight:' Conjures a light as bright and natural as that of the sun's to illuminate a broad area, for a time. *'Displacement:' Phases into and out of reality, imposing a 50% chance upon all incoming attacks to fail automatically. *'Fireball:' A classic spell. Throws a small ball of fire that explodes upon impact, or reaching the edge of its range. *'Fly:' Becomes capable of highly maneuverable flight, temporarily. *'Force Punch:' This melee attack is accentuated with magical force that adds extra damage and knockback against a single target hit. *'Haste:' Accelerates time, causing her and nearby allies to move faster, and gain increased accuracy, evasion, and reflexes. *'Ice Spears:' Pulls forth spires of ice to assail foes in a line. *'Vampiric Touch:' Leeches the life force from a target with a melee strike, gaining it as temporary vitality to mitigate incoming injury. 4th Level *'Black Tentacles:' Conjures a bloom of tentacles that grapple and constrict targets in a wide area. *'Dimension Door:' A short-ranged teleportation technique that instantly transports herself, and adjacent willing targets, a distance aways. *'Dragon’s Breath:' A versatile attack spell that mimics the breath of a dragon, unleashing elemental damage in either a cone or a line in front of her. *'Echolocation:' Gains the supernatural ability to ascertain the precise location and movement of objects through vibrations transmitted through the space in a wide area around her, for a time. *'Greater Invisibility:' Like Invisibility, save that it persists even as Azure takes offensive action- effectively, allowing her to attack while invisible over and over again. *'Ice Storm:' Calls hail and snow down across a wide area, dealing light blunt and cold damage and leaving a field of terrain that is difficult to cross. *'Shout:' Blasts an area with sonic damage, and potentially temporarily deafens its targets. 5th Level *'Baleful Polymorph:' Transforms one target into a small, harmless animal permanently. Weaker-spirited targets lose their intelligence entirely while transformed, effectively sealed within their new bodies and acting entirely as animalistic instinct directs them. *'Cosmic Ray:' Unleashes a beam of coruscating cosmic light that deals typeless magical damage to a single target at range, and can sicken them temporarily. *'Greater Bladed Dash:' Like Bladed Dash, but attacks any number of targets along the dash. *'Mind Thrust V:' Directly damages a target's psyche with an overload of psychic energy. Deals high psychic damage to a single target, and can also stagger or stun them temporarily. *'Telekinesis:' Temporarily becomes capable of remotely lifting, throwing, and manipulating objects and people using magical force. *'Teleport:' Transports herself and nearby targets vast distances- is capable even of cross-national travel. *'Wall of Stone:' Creates a shape-able wall of solid stone, somewhat tougher than is ordinary. 6th Level *'Astral Thunder:' Unleashes a hybrid blast of lightning and pure divine energy. *'Borrowed Time:' Deals herself small amounts of damage in order to "cheat time", becoming capable of taking multiple actions simultaneously for a time. *'Greater Dispel Magic:' Dispels/counter-spells multiple spells or magical effects simultaneously, and with a greater rate of success. *'Nanefi's Anger:' Colloquially referred to simply as "Greater Black Tentacles", this spell- the invention of a druid she once knew- calls upon tendrils of golden light, rather than ebon darkness. In addition to affecting a far wider area, and grasping with greater strength, these tentacles only impede the foul and ill-intentioned, somehow failing to grasp at the good of heart. These tendrils are also corrosive, and will melt those it touches into dust at a rapid pace. - Mythic Powers= *'Kingdom (The Astral):' Azure possesses a "Kingdom", the core of her Heart manifest as an Inner World that she has a modicum of control over the exact form of. She can access this Kingdom from anywhere by manifesting a "door" to her home, and additionally can both bar others from entering and expel intruders if aware of their presence. **Uniquely, Azure loses many of the normal capacities of her Kingdom in exchange for merging it with the Astral itself, granting her a unique affinity for the Plane and resistance to its despair-tinged effects.}} Key: Normal | With Mythos Empowerment |-|Main Game (Pre-Convergence)='Tier:' Low 6-B; At least 5-B, likely higher with Glimpse of the Akashic; Unknown, potentially up to 2-A with Will of the World | Varies from Low 6-B to 5-B; At least 5-B, likely higher with Glimpse of the Akashic; Unknown, potentially up to 2-A with Will of the World Name: Azure (formerly Robyn) Origin: The Last Kingwar Gender: Female Age: Hundreds of thousands of years old (Physically 18-19) Classification: Half-Elf, Magus, Risen King, Bearer of the Black Blade Powers and Abilities: Attack Potency: Small Country level (As a CR 22, should be comparable baseline to godlings like Yzaerda, with whom she directly fought); At least Planet level, likely Far higher with Glimpse of the Akashic (Tapping the Akasha itself renders her in a state of being comparable to that of an Incarnation); Unknown, potentially up to Multiverse level+ with Will of the World (As a miracle power granted by the Cycle of Kings itself, Will of the World- though heavily restricted and difficult to use- should theoretically be capable of replicating, at the peak of its potential, an event such as Nymrell's myriad timeline-splitting) | Varies from at least Small Country level up to Planet level (As an Ancient Risen King, should be comparable to the likes of the World Serpents); At least Planet level, likely Far higher with Glimpse of the Akashic; Unknown, potentially up to Multiverse level+ with Will of the World Speed: FTL (Possessing the Mythic Power "Impossible Speed", she should be at least somewhat comparable in raw speed to Oma, who can travel this quickly through space); Likely Higher via Glimpse of Akasha | At least The Same Lifting Strength: Class 5, Class K with Telekinesis | Varies from Class 5 to Class Z (Slipped from Father Chains' grasp) Striking Strength: Small Country Class; At least Planet Class, likely Far higher with Glimpse of the Akashic | Varies from Small Country Class up to Planet Class; At least Planet Class, likely Far higher with Glimpse of the Akashic Durability: Small Country level normally; At least Planet level, likely Far Higher with Glimpse of the Akashic | Varies from Small Country level up to Planet level (Directly took the majority of the hits during the battle against Yzaerda, Father Chains, and so on); At least Planet level, likely Far higher with Glimpse of the Akashic Stamina: At least Superhuman (More potential for endurance than before) Range: Extended Melee Range with the Black Blade, Varies from several dozen to several kilometers with Offensive Spells, Hundreds of Kilometers with Teleportation Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Over one hundred times the overall level of experience relative to before; capable of easily picking out the answer to complex puzzles at a rate on-par with high-tech computing processes developed by Horizon Forge Robotics, and of using knowledge of the mundane properties) Standard Equipment: Includes a wide variety of weapons, armor, and gadgetry: - Equipment= *'Wanderer's Hood:' A deep blue hood, interwoven with rare plant fibers to render it as protective as a chain coif. Grants a small luck-based increase to her overall evasion, in addition to mitigating a telling blow (by converting it into an ordinary blow sustained) up to once before requiring recharging. *'Eyes of the Dragon:' A pair of gems that meld with the owner's own eyes while "worn". Grants her dramatically improved darkvision and low-light vision, as well as blindsense out to 60 feet, essentially automatically detecting anything to which she has a direct line of effect within the range of the blindsense. *'Amulet of Natural Armor +4:' An amulet that hardens the wearer's own body in response to incoming attacks, potentially ablating strikes received. *'Wanderer's Cloak:' A deep blue broad cloak, interwoven with rare plant fibers to render it as protective as a shield when used with her off-hand to catch incoming attacks. In addition to providing a heavy increase to general magic and status ailment resistance, it allows her to repeatedly make short-ranged teleports, which she makes good use of in combination with the highly mobile fighting style her talents afford. *'Unfettered Shirt:' Grants a Freedom of Movement effect up to once per day before requiring recharging, in response to a dire situation. Essentially grants immunity to enemy grapples, paralysis and stun effects, and anything that would impede free motion for an extended period of time. *'Surcoat of Stars:' Worn with her armor, this royal white knight's coat grants a small increase to general resilience against magic and status effects. Additionally, it provides up to six detachable projectile weapons (functionally similar to +5 shuriken) before requiring recharging. *'Bracers of Sworn Vengeance:' Once per day, these bracers allow their wearer to swear an oath of vengeance against a target that has attacked them, granting a considerable bonus to damage dealt to them for an extended duration. *'Panther's Boots:' Thigh-high leather boots that provide the wearer a number of benefits, including: enhanced movement speed, enhanced jumping capacity, mitigation of harm wrought by alighting from great heights, and the ability to always land feet-first when falling, or otherwise as safely and conveniently as is possible. *'Ring of Force Shield +5:' Provides a highly effective, shield-like portable forcefield fitted over the hand the ring is worn on, fitted to project from it and deflect oncoming blows just like a physical shield. *'Ring of Protection +5:' Grants a protective barrier that deflects incoming attacks without requiring her movement. *'Extradimensional Recess:' The space surrounding her lost hand, metabolized as a dimensional pocket. Can store a small number of individual items: usually, this includes the Black Blade. *'Spell Tattoo (Physical Perfection +6):' Substantially boosts all physical parameters. Spell tattoos, while inherent and thus not sharable, are also immune to theft and misplacement. *'Spell Tattoo (Mental Superiority +6):' Substantially boosts all mental parameters. Spell tattoos, while inherent and thus not sharable, are also immune to theft and misplacement. - Other= *'Dusty Rose Prism Ioun Earring:' A tiny resonant stone, worn as an earring to prevent easy theft. Provides a small amount of additional insight regarding enemy attack patterns, boosting evasion. *'Orange Prism Ioun Earring:' A tiny resonant stone, worn as an earring to prevent easy theft. Provides a small increase in spell power. *'Pearly White Spindle Ioun Earring:' A tiny resonant stone, worn as an earring to prevent easy theft. Gradually recovers from wounds over time. *'Pale Green Prism Ioun Earring:' A tiny resonant stone, worn as an earring to prevent easy theft. Increases overall competence in attacking, resisting hostile or adverse effects, general skills, and essentially all other fields. *'Lesser Metamagic Rod of Toppling:' Can be activated as part of casting a force-based spell to enable it to topple enemies struck, leaving them vulnerable to subsequent blows. *'Traveler's Anytool:' Seemingly a mundane 12-inch iron bar fitted with small mismatched plates along its length, this item's ensorcelments allow it to be folded and fitted into essentially any small mundane tool imaginable, retaining a supernatural degree of durability regardless of its current form. *'Handy Haversack:' An extra-dimensional pocket pouch capable of storing up to 12 cubic feet of items total. *'Lantern of Revealing:' A hooded lantern that dispels the invisibility effects of beings not recognized as allies within the light it casts. *'Elixir of Swimming:' Eldritch extract that improves the consumer's ability to swim and ford water for 1 hour upon consumption. *'Elixir of Vision:' Eldritch extract that improves the consumer's ability to perceive all manner of hidden details for 1 hour upon consumption. *'The Black Book:' A slender spellbook or apparently endless pages that triples as a diary and notebook for the various problems those she has come to know face. Throughout each incarnation of the world, by accumulating more and more knowledge of the struggles that individuals from various points in time face, Azure comes closer to a more harmonious and peaceful world, in coming to understand more deeply the underpinning cause of people's strife and reasons for going to war with one another. At this point, The Black Book is likely to have essentially every non-unique spell in the setting recorded within its pages, granting access to a vast array of potential strategies given enough time. *'Adventurer's Gear:' Miscellaneous mundane gadgetry of use to adventurers: reinforced silk rope, ice salt, climbing gear, rations, a water flask, flint and steel, chalk, and other practically useful items. *'Royal Blue Ballgown:' A resplendent ballgown fitted to Azure's body size. Was crafted by Gorzuul's artificial daughter Seraph Dragonheart using the skills Azure taught her in her attempts to become more human. Possesses no special properties, beyond its sentimental value as a memento of their bond.}} Weaknesses: *Various past traumas and regrets have stained her spirit, and if known can be exploited to massively undermine her otherwise seemingly insurmountable willpower. **In relation to the above, Azure is quick to mistrust and assume the worst about any given individual; possessing a memory that far outstrips other adventurers has alienated her from ordinary experience. Often, this only exacerbates otherwise-inconsequential mistakes and faux pas' in relations with other people. **She furthermore has difficulty expressing herself openly and honestly as a result of being closed off to the outside world, often seeming cold, indifferent, or unmotivated to outside viewers. This has resulted in unhealthy coping mechanisms for resolving new issues as they arise. *Though she has fought and won without them, a substantial amount of her power is derived externally from augments via her equipment, and depriving her of it can leave her relatively vulnerable. *Only has a limited amount of magical power with which to cast spells, before requiring rest to recharge it. *The power of her spells is proportional to her intellectual capacity and sharpness of mind- this is a double-edged sword in that effects that reduce her ability to think or concentrate clearly can negate her ability to cast spells. *''Glimpse of the Akashic'', while immensely powerful, will not only damage the Dreamscape while in use, but will also leave Azure vulnerable for a time after its effect expires. **Related to this, but on a broader scale, both the rules of Azure's home verse cosmology and her own moral compass prevent her from abusing many potential spell combinations in-character, under ordinary circumstances. *Mythic Power is very slow to recharge, requiring several weeks to recover if fully expended. It is not to be expended lightly. Feats: *- Notable Attacks and Techniques - Abilities= *'Arcane Pool:' Taps a latent well of mana, separate from that used to prepare spells, to achieve one of a multitude of effects: **'Imbue:' Applies a variety of enhancements to a wielded weapon. Can simply amplify accuracy and damage, or apply a variety of other effects, such as elemental properties, additional sharpness (including the dreaded Vorpal effect), self-animation (via the Dancing enchantment), and so forth. ***'Bane Blade:' Uniquely, Azure adds the Bane enchantment to her repertoire- when used, it applies dramatically increased accuracy and damage against enemies of a specific type, determined upon the initial enchantment. **'Arcane Accuracy:' Dramatically increases attack accuracy for a brief time, essentially guaranteeing that attacks land true. **'Hasted Assault:' Accelerates time, moving and attacking more quickly for a time. **'Prescient Attack:' Activated in conjunction with a successful strike, this ability automatically renders the targeted opponent flat-footed against successive strikes against *'Spell Combat (Greater):' Can seamlessly simultaneously spellcast and make melee attacks. Can optionally incur a minor accuracy penalty to dramatically increase her concentration. *'Spellstrike:' May deliver any Touch-range spell through a weapon strike, effectively applying both the weapon's damage and the spell's effect to the struck target. *'Improved Spell Recall:' Expends mana in order to recover a spent spell. *'Knowledge Pool:' By expending mana from this Arcane Pool as part of preparing spells, Azure may add spells not contained within her repertoire to her spells known until the next time that spells are prepared. *'Counterstrike:' When an enemy within melee range casts a spell, even if they successfully complete the spellcast, Azure may make one melee attack against them for free if not incapacitated. *'Favored Enemy (Evil Outsiders):' Her knowledge of the mannerisms and anatomy of fiends and similar creatures grants a boost in accuracy, damage, perception, stealth, and general knowledge against creatures of the Evil Outsider type. *'Track:' Special knowledge of the trails left by beasts of all types grants a small boost to tracking abilities. - Spells= (Note that, with sufficient time to prepare, Azure might potentially be capable of casting essentially any spell from the Magus, Druid, or Psychic Spell Lists. Cantrips *'Arcane Mark:' Imposes a sigil upon a touched object or surface. *'Detect Magic:' Discerns magical auras in a 60-foot cone. More detailed information is acquired if the spell is concentrated on. *'Disrupt Undead:' Touches a target with a disrupting energy- if undead, it reacts to deal them typeless damage. *'Light:' Wreathes one touched object in light like a torch. *'Prestidigitation:' Performs various minor magical tricks. *'Unruly Bolt:' Unleashes a bolt of energy that continuously deals a small amount of a random elemental damage type over time. 1st Level *'Blade Tutor’s Spirit:' Mitigates penalties to her weapon accuracy, including those she willingly accepts. *'Burst of Adrenaline (Ps):' Dramatically amplify physical capabilities for a brief instant, in exchange for fatiguing herself for a brief moment afterward. *'Energy Weapon:' The targeted weapon temporarily deals additional energy damage of the selected type with each successful blow. *'Expeditious Retreat:' Increases her movement speed for a limited time. *'Feather Fall:' Slows the descent of herself and nearby allies. *'Heroic Resolve:' Becomes considerably more resilient, outright negating lighter attacks. Oddly, is weak to/is bypassed by non-lethal or subdual attacks. *'Magic Missile:' Unleashes homing missiles of raw force that unerringly strike their targets. *'Obscuring Mist:' Creates a cloud of fog over a wide area that blocks line of sight and impairs ranged attacks. *'Produce Flame (Dr):' Creates a handheld flame that can either be swung as a melee attack, or thrown as a ranged fireball. *'True Strike:' Her next attack is essentially guaranteed to hit. *'Windy Escape:' Negates the effects of a critical hit or precision strike she sustains via aerokinesis. 2nd Level *'Anticipate Thoughts:' Attunes herself to her enemy's mind in order to know their next move before they consciously process it. Increases her evasive abilities against a single target, as well as her accuracy should they fail to resist the mental intrusion. *'Bladed Dash:' Near-instantly blinks a short distance, making one melee attack at any point along the dash with greatly enhanced accuracy. *'Frigid Touch:' Deals cold damage to, and staggers, one target at melee range. *'Glitterdust:' Casts a tenacious dust into an area, dispelling all forms of invisibility and presence concealment for targets within and potentially blinding them. *'Invisibility:' Becomes invisible, and undetectable to all forms of visual detection, including even infrared and ultraviolet. Lasts for either several minutes, or until her next offensive action. *'Kinetic Reverberation (Ps):' Redoubles damage dealt to a target upon their wielded weapon, quickly sundering it. *'Mirror Image:' Creates several illusory duplicates and afterimages that take blows that would harm her instead. *'Resist Energy (Dr):' Increases the target's resistance to one type of elemental damage for a time. *'Storm of Blades:' Throws a barrage of ephemeral swords at a target or targets as short-range projectiles. *'Web:' Fills the target area with supernaturally sturdy webbing, trapping those that attempt to pass through. 3rd Level *'Akashic Communion (Ps):' Attempts to gleam knowledge from the Akashic Record regarding a particular topic or event. *'Daylight:' Conjures a light as bright and natural as that of the sun's to illuminate a broad area, for a time. *'Displacement:' Phases into and out of reality, imposing a 50% chance upon all incoming attacks to fail automatically. *'Fireball:' A classic spell. Throws a small ball of fire that explodes upon impact, or reaching the edge of its range. *'Fly:' Becomes capable of highly maneuverable flight, temporarily. *'Force Punch:' This melee attack is accentuated with magical force that adds extra damage and knockback against a single target hit. *'Haste:' Accelerates time, causing her and nearby allies to move faster, and gain increased accuracy, evasion, and reflexes. *'Ice Spears (Dr):' Pulls forth spires of ice to assail foes in a line. *'Vampiric Touch:' Leeches the life force from a target with a melee strike, gaining it as temporary vitality to mitigate incoming injury. 4th Level *'Black Tentacles:' Conjures a bloom of tentacles that grapple and constrict targets in a wide area. *'Dimension Door:' A short-ranged teleportation technique that instantly transports herself, and adjacent willing targets, a distance aways. *'Dragon’s Breath:' A versatile attack spell that mimics the breath of a dragon, unleashing elemental damage in either a cone or a line in front of her. *'Echolocation (Dr):' Gains the supernatural ability to ascertain the precise location and movement of objects through vibrations transmitted through the space in a wide area around her, for a time. *'Greater Invisibility:' Like Invisibility, save that it persists even as Azure takes offensive action- effectively, allowing her to attack while invisible over and over again. *'Ice Storm:' Calls hail and snow down across a wide area, dealing light blunt and cold damage and leaving a field of terrain that is difficult to cross. *'Mythic Severance (Ps):' Temporarily negates a target's ability to tap Mythic Power (or any wellspring of power like it), which may include severing their immortality as well. *'Shout:' Blasts an area with sonic damage, and potentially temporarily deafens its targets. 5th Level *'Baleful Polymorph (Dr):' Transforms one target into a small, harmless animal permanently. Weaker-spirited targets lose their intelligence entirely while transformed, effectively sealed within their new bodies and acting entirely as animalistic instinct directs them. *'Cosmic Ray:' Unleashes a beam of coruscating cosmic light that deals typeless magical damage to a single target at range, and can sicken them temporarily. *'Greater Bladed Dash:' Like Bladed Dash, but attacks any number of targets along the dash. *'Mind Thrust V (Ps):' Directly damages a target's psyche with an overload of psychic energy. Deals high psychic damage to a single target, and can also stagger or stun them temporarily. *'Telekinesis:' Temporarily becomes capable of remotely lifting, throwing, and manipulating objects and people using magical force. *'Teleport:' Transports herself and nearby targets vast distances- is capable even of cross-national travel. *'Vampiric Shadow Shield:' Deals melee attackers profane damage, healing her based on the damage dealt. *'Wall of Stone:' Creates a shape-able wall of solid stone, somewhat tougher than is ordinary. 6th Level *'Astral Thunder:' Unleashes a hybrid blast of lightning and pure divine energy. *'Borrowed Time:' Deals herself small amounts of damage in order to "cheat time", becoming capable of taking multiple actions simultaneously for a time. *'Greater Dispel Magic:' Dispels/counterspells multiple spells or magical effects simultaneously, and with a greater rate of success. *'Greater Heroism (Ps):' Temporarily gains a substantial boost to accuracy, resistance vs. all adverse effects, and overall competence, as well as immunity to fear and a small amount of temporary HP. *'Nanefi's Anger (Dr):' Colloquially referred to simply as "Greater Black Tentacles", this spell- the invention of a druid she once knew- calls upon tendrils of golden light, rather than ebon darkness. In addition to affecting a far wider area, and grasping with greater strength, these tentacles only impede the foul and ill-intentioned, somehow failing to grasp at the good of heart. These tendrils are also corrosive, and will melt those it touches into dust at a rapid pace. 7th Level *'Ego Whip V (Ps):' Massively reduces the target's mental faculties for a time, in addition to briefly stunning them. May remove their ability to cast spells for the duration, as well. *'Fire Storm (Dr):' Shoots the area through with sheets of roaring flame, dealing heavy fire damage in a large radius around herself and potentially setting foes alight for further heavy continual fire damage over time. 8th Level *'Form of the Exotic Dragon III (Dr):' Assumes the form of a (primal/imperial) dragon (Huge-sized, or roughly 20-40 feet in total length) for an extended duration, gaining increased physical parameters, flight, a continuously usable breath attack, and natural weapons. Retains her swordsmanship, and her magical items meld with this new form so as to remain usable for the duration. *'Glimpse of the Akashic (Ps):' An obscenely immense boost to her overall capabilities, becoming capable of effortlessly triumphing over even those whom she could not possibly defeat before. This spell taps into, and directly damages, the Dreamscape of Humanity itself, however, and the trance she enters as a part of casting it is difficult to control, and so she rarely uses this spell even if pressed. 9th Level *'Starfall (Dr):' Crystallizes brilliant starlit essence in the palm of her hand, and throws it. Can either split into multiple smaller explosions, like a fusillade of Fireballs, or be released as a singular explosive blast of starlight. *'Time Stop (Ps):' Stops time for roughly twenty seconds of local-perspective time. Though this time cannot be used to directly harm enemies, anything else- including readying attacks for when the effect expires- is fair game. - Mythic Powers= *'Kingdom (The Astral):' Azure possesses a "Kingdom", the core of her Heart manifest as an Inner World that she has a modicum of control over the exact form of. She can access this Kingdom from anywhere by manifesting a "door" to her home, and additionally can both bar others from entering and expel intruders if aware of their presence. **Uniquely, Azure loses many of the normal capacities of her Kingdom (such as control over it/the ability to expel others from it) in exchange for merging it with the Astral itself, granting her a unique affinity for the Plane and resistance to its despair-tinged effects. *'Domain: Hopes and Dreams:' Passively gains additional Druid and Psychic spells of each spell level, even those not normally available to the Magus, as well as a small amount of additional damage mitigation vs. all types of damage. **By expending large sums of Mythos, can even be used to alter reality in a manner similar to Wish or Miracle, in correspondence with the Collective Unconscious of humanity. *'Surge:' Applies a substantial (random) bonus in success rate to essentially any action by expending a small amount of Mythos. *'Amazing Initiative:' Passively, dramatically increases the odds of making the first move in combat. Activate with a small expenditure of Mythos to take a second action simultaneously with her first action. *'Force of Will:' A subconscious exertion of Mythos by her higher self can change even fate as the dice fall and make their decision- activated in response to any check, some can be expended to reroll the check, even after the result is revealed. *'Unstoppable:' Expends a small amount of Mythos in order to clear any one ordinary status effect. Can be activated even when otherwise incapable of taking actions. *'Absorb Blow:' Expends a small amount of Mythos in response to taking a blow in order to dramatically reduce the amount of damage inflicted from that blow. For a duration afterwards, Azure has increased defenses and resistances vs. all sources. Using this ability before the duration expires refreshes the duration, but this increase to defense does not stack. *'Wild Arcana:' By expending a small amount of Mythos, Azure may cast any spell known- even a spell that is not prepared today- with increased potency. *'Channel Power:' By expending a small amount of Mythos as part of casting a Spell, she may dramatically amplify the spell's parameters- increasing all variables like damage and healing related to the spell, doubling any relevant durations, increasing substantially how difficult it is to resist, and negating all resistance or immunity to magic. *'Impossible Speed:' Passively gains substantially enhanced movement speed. By expending a small amount of Mythos, she may enhance her speed to a level comparable to the swiftest, most powerful beings known to her world, outrunning the wind itself, for an extended period of time (roughly 1 hour.) *'Hard to Kill:' Doubles the lethal wound threshold and automatically stabilizes while unconscious if not actively wounded, effectively making it much less likely for her to perish of wounds if downed in combat. *'Recuperation:' Will fully heal from all mundane wounds with a single Long Rest. *'Mythic Saving Throws:' Against effects not saturated with Mythos (or a similar sort of power), a successful saving throw will outright negate, rather than merely mitigate, the incoming effect. *'Enduring Armor:' Constantly generates a passive forcefield about her own body, serving as a secondary layer of armor in case the first is unavailable or is pierced. *'Lesson Learned:' If Azure fails to resist an adverse effect, she receives a second attempt to resist it automatically a short while later, at a massively increased bonus. *'Component Freedom:' Negates one required component (verbal, somatic, material, etc.) when casting any spell automatically. *'Fleet Warrior:' May automatically move at full speed as part of attacking. *'Precision:' Iterative attacks retain much more of her base accuracy than normal, enabling consecutive successful blows with much higher frequency. *'Longevity:' In addition to not needing to fear death by old age, she remain immune to magical aging, the adverse effects that being physically old would have on her capabilities, and similar effects. *'Mythic Sustenance:' In addition to not needing to fear death by thirst, starvation, or sleep deprivation, she retains heightened resistance to effects that would supernaturally impose the adverse effects of such, or that are associated with such, upon her. }} Key: Normal | With Mythos Empowerment Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Trivia *Originally, this character was intended to die very shortly after being introduced, with the Player Characters left to deal with the ramifications of an important story character permanently gone from the campaign. However, the character remained alive for far after her primary Story Arc was completed, in large part due to active player effort to keep her that way (which took me quite aback, being that these PCs have been largely merciless prior to such.) **This essentially granted her Ascended GM PC Status as time went on, to the point that today the character is closely associated with me, and with The Last Kingwar in general both within my IRL friend group and without. *Azure was, entirely honestly, originally just something between a expy of Saber and Guts in earlier iterations of her characterization: she was elaborated upon once it became apparent that the character was here to stay. *The absolute earliest iteration of Azure's character, from which The Last Kingwar version was originally developed, was a Dragon's Dogma character I briefly played during the initial 2012 release of the game on XBox 360. *Azure's adoptive mother, being a vampire, owned large quantities of First (real) World literature and culture that she kept within her Midnight Manor Kingdom. Though their relationship has been complex, and very often rocky or strained due to events early in her childhood (prior to her transition), Azure nonetheless has had enough contact with this material to be highly versed in the culture and history of our own real world, dating all the way up to the early 20th century (when the events of the plot take place.) *The above statement, regarding her "transition", is in relation to the fact that Azure was born a biological male: in other words, that she is transgender. That her old identity is the subject of an ongoing manhunt has led to her keeping this the most deeply guarded of all her secrets; only three other characters within the setting have ever known of this. (This point of conflict has yet to come up in the various crossover RPs she has been played in, due to not being made relevant within them.) *More stat tabs coming in the future; the game is not yet finished. Formatting is also subject to change. *More artwork coming in the future. Gallery --- Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Perpetual's Pages Category:Female Characters Category:The Last Kingwar Category:The Ultimaverse Category:Sword Users Category:Magic Users Category:Good Characters Category:Chaotic Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Martial Artists Category:Stealth Masters Category:Acrobatics Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Elemental Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Acid Users Category:Sound Users Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Manipulation Users Category:Holy Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Status Effect Inducement Users Category:Purification Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Probability Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Creation Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Mind Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Light Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Life Users Category:Weather Users Category:Soul Users Category:Plant Users Category:Animal Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Fate Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Earth Users Category:Air Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:D&D Homebrew Category:Precognition Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Roleplay Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Water Users Category:Knights Category:Elves Category:Humans Category:Hybrids Category:Unknown Tier